The present invention generally relates to data processing system connection techniques and more particularly to apparatus for verifying the integrity of such connections.
A data processing system is typically made up of a plurality of elements. These elements typically include a plurality of logic boards, each of which provides a major function. For example, one or more logic boards may comprise the system's central processing unit and other logic boards may include memory, peripheral device controllers and communication controllers as needed in a particular system. These logic boards are interconnected by use of well known connectors. It has often been said that such connections or the lack thereof produce more system problems than the circuit components which may be found on the logic boards. Thus, it is imperative that the proper interconnections of such boards be verified without the need of physical inspection of each connector. It is also important to verify that each of such logic boards is in proper operating condition.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for indicating the integrity of system connections and logic elements in a data processing system.